I'm Sorry I Was Blind Till Now
by WisdomGoddessAthenae
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends, but Percy confesses that he loves her, and they start dating. But Annabeth doesn't really return those feelings… and they break up. Annabeth then finally realizes that she loved him too… All mortals


[Story: I'm Sorry I Was Blind Till Now]

[Author: WisdomGoddessAthenae]

[Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, although I do own this plot]

[Notice: All of the chapters are in Annabeth's point of view. All are mortals, and all of the characters are in 17. But it doesn't really matter, since this is held in summer vacation. And I might not be able to update fast enough, but I promise to update at least once a week]

[Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends, but Percy confesses that he loves her, and they start dating. But Annabeth doesn't really return those feelings… and they break up. Annabeth then finally realizes that she loved him too…]

* * *

[The First Day of Summer Vacation]

I am now officially bored.

I have nothing to do. We don't have any assignments for class, and I have already read all of my favorite architecture books. I am not hungry, nor sleepy, and my friends all are on family vacations.

Except one.

My best friend, Percy Jackson.

Percy and I have had a long friendship. We were friends sinch we were twelve, and we are still best friends. We have been best friends for approximately 5 years.

All my life I have wanted to become an architect because I wanted to build something permanent. But I feel that my relationship with Percy has been pretty permanent, well, at least till now.

Suddenly, my phone rang, tellling me that I had recieved a text messege. It was from Percy.

_"Watcha doing? I'm so bored right now..."_

I quickly sent a messege back.

_"Yeah so am I"_

_"Missing me?"_

_"You wish"_

_"HA. So watcha doing?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Wanna go see a movie?"_

_"Yeah sure. What time?"_

_"Meet me at 2 in front of your house ;)"_

I looked at the clock. It was 1:20.

_Just enough time to take a shower and dress_ I thought.

I went to the shower and dressed. I left my honey-blonde hair curly, and I chose a light pink shirt with white shorts. No makeup, no jewelry. And no heels. I wore my usual sneakers.

Wjen I got out, I found Percy already waiting for me. I walked over to Percy's car and got in.

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

I said. Percy grinned, but a bit uneasily, and said,

"Hey Wise Girl"

Hmm. Why is Seaweed Brain so nervous? I couldn't get any ideas.

* * *

We got to the movies, and first we went to buy our snacks.

I ordered first.

"I'll get a coke and a big cup of caramel popcorn"

Percy ordered the same.

The person giving us the coke and popcorn smiled at us, and said,

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, I see. Ahh, young love..."

Me and Percy instantly turned into tomatoes.

"You see, we're not a couple, we're just best friends!"

I said. Percy nodded, bobbing his head, but he mumbled something that sounded a bit like _Nafolon._ Maybe he meant something like not for long. But I doubt it. Besides, we had agreed not to fall in love with each other, to just be best friends.

We both got our snacks, and I checked the time. We would have to run to get there in time, since the elevators extra slow and extra crowded. I grabbed Seaweed Brain's hand and started to run. Percy seemed to freeze for a while, then he started to move along. We got in just as the movie was starting.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Percy tapped on my shoulder.

"Annabeth? Will you..."

"Will I what?"

"Will you... Will you give me some more popcorn? I've eaten all of mine"

I smacked his arm.

"Pig"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm bigger than you and have to eat more"

I just sighed and gave him some of my popcorn.

* * *

"The movie was great!"

I said. Percy grinned and said

"Who am I? I am the Percy Jackson, the person who picks the best movies in the world!"

I slapped his arm and said,

"I picked this movie, you know!"

"Yeah, but I suggested coming here"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"

* * *

I was home. I started to get out of the car, and Percy said.

"Annie, check your mailbox today. I'm thinking there's something in it."

"Percy, dear, I'm afraid you'll be found dead someday if you call me Annie. And did you put something in there?"

Percy smiled rather nervously and said,

"You'll have to find that out by yourself."

* * *

I checked the mailbox. There was a letter, and it was from Kelp Head.

I took it home, opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_Let me get straight to the point._

_I have fallen in love with you._

_Maybe my age wouldn't exactly feel 'love', but that is exactly what I feel about you. You know that we have been friends like, for 5 years, and I couldn't help developing feelings that are more than love. I know that we promised not to fall in love, but... still. I love how you laugh, how you smile, how you would roll your eyes and slap me in the arm when I say something stupid, how your eyes twinkle, even how you lecture me about architecture. I love everything about you, and (at least to me) you are perfect._

_Love, Seaweed Brain._

_P.S. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?_

What?!

A thousand thoughts were in my head right now. A few were like _What the heck? _a few were _Seaweed Brain likes me?, _and a couple other were _Do I like him too?_.

Ugh. My head hurts already.

* * *

**How's the story? Please reveiw about the story, how I could make it better, or better, compliments. Flames are accepted, although I wouldn't like them (Duh!). **

**Sorry. I was rambling.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
